


지옥의 문을 열어라!!

by Melmoland



Series: open the gates of hell [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, boys touching each others weenies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoland/pseuds/Melmoland
Summary: Kim Wonsik will do anything to save his sister. Cha Hakyeon was lied to. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are here to protect something important. Hongbin is in love and Taekwoon is just an innocent bystander.





	1. everything is normal, nothing to see here

**Author's Note:**

> so... i posted this on aff before, but i thought id put the whole series grouped together here.  
> you have lots of shit to read until the next chapter of fated comes out

Kim Wonsik stumbled home after yet another frat party. He had made some good connections and drank some of the boys under the table.

If he could just get into a Psi Chi frat, his med school career would be set.

At the moment, he was barely able to keep himself upright and walk home. He would occasionally hang onto a stationary object until the world stopped spinning, before resuming his slow trek back to the house he shared with his five best friends.

He stumbled through a tunnel before tripping over a large book. It looked to him in his drunken state like a textbook. He carried it home and passed out on his bed.

“Guys? Has anyone seen the toaste-” Hakyeon’s voice cut off when he had opened Wonsik’s door to check on his nearly perpetually drunk roommate.

The cord for the toaster was sticking out from under the bedroom door and when he opened it to peer inside, words wouldn’t come. He tried to admonish his roommate for getting so drunk so often, but this was beyond anything

“You ok there?” Hakyeon asked, very little sympathy evident in his voice.

“Why am I naked… and cuddling the toaster” He asked, pausing to lick the film off of the roof of his mouth.

"I don't know, Wonsik, you tell me." He frowned, wading through the mess in his room before stubbing his toe on the large book Wonsik found, kicking it under the bed to be forgotten until he was sober enough to clean his room again.

He hopped around for a moment, rubbing the pain out of his toe.

Wonsik used to be such a tidy person, then his sister got sick and it broke Hakyeon's heart to see how much it changed him.

He had a mission now and nothing else could stop him. Even if it seemed a bit... Misguided the way he went at it.

"What day is it?"

"Saturday"  
"Not school day?" Wonsik asked with his face pressed into the pillow.  
"Not today"  
"Why you wake me up so early?"  
"First of all, it's noon, second I was looking for the toaster and I'm not going to ask what you did with it and third, get up. Clean your room. It's a sty in here. How do you live?"  
Hakyeon grabbed a plate that was encrusted with week old food.  
"We need these. Wash your darn dishes." Hakyeon must have been upset.  
He said darn.  
Wonsik smiled softly about the fact that Hakyeon cared enough to 'swear'  
He left with the toaster and ran into Hongbin.  
"You find the toaster?" His boyfriend asked.  
"... Yeah" Hakyeon sighed.  
"I just kinda wish he would just talk to someone, it would make him feel better, I'm sure." Hongbin stated.  
"Yeah, I'm sure it would, but he's stubborn and I'm going to the kitchen to sterilize this within an inch if its life."  
"You sure you wouldn't just want to take a shower with me instead?" Hongbin smirked as he leaned enticingly against the door frame to the bathroom.  
"Hongbin... You know I'm not ready." Hakyeon sighed.  
"I know. I just like to tease you sometimes." Hongbin purred before leaning in and giving Hakyeon a soft kiss on the lips. Just getting Hakyeon to let Hongbin kiss him had been an uphill battle. It took them months of dating, including painfully (according to Hongbin's boner) chaste cuddling just to get this far.  
Then again, much could be said about Hongbin's kissing abilities, considering he had gotten Hakyeon so close to coming in his pants just by making out with him… on more than one occasion.  
Hongbin wrapped his arm around Hakyeon's waist and pulled him flush against his chest before leaning forward and sandwiching him with the wall. Hakyeon moaned softly and the opportunity to press his tongue past the older man's lips wasn't missed by Hongbin.  
Hakyeon was still getting used to this so it took a moment for him to come to his senses and do something. Hongbin let out a shuddery breath and a groan of his own when Hakyeon sucked on his tongue.  
Hongbin pressed one of his legs forward and Hakyeon ground against him before realising what he was doing and pushing Hongbin away.  
"Uhn... Not ready yet." Hakyeon panted.  
"Right" Hongbin said, trying to keep his voice light, "I'm gonna go take that shower"  
"I'm... Gonna... Toaster..." Hakyeon's brains had become mildly scrambled. Hongbin gently kissed him one more time before awkwardly waddling down the hall to the bathroom.

"He must love you so much to put up with that bullshit." Sanghyuk, one of the roommates who lived on the second floor of their rented house said. "What are you doing with the toaster, I was looking for that."  
Sanghyuk moved in at the same time as Hongbin and Jaehwan, slightly before he did. They were referred to by many as the three musketeers.  
"Where's your symbiote?" Hakyeon asked with a small pout, ignoring the younger man. He didn't really trust the other two and had no idea what Hongbin saw in them. They were brash, they never really gave Hongbin a minute to himself and they were always all over each other in such a way that it was almost as if they were trying to show Hongbin what to do.  
"Hyogi is my symbiote, thank you very much." Jaehwan stumbled in, giving Sanghyuk a good morning kiss.  
"Did you brush your teeth?" The younger asked.  
"Binnie is using the shower. Thought I'd eat breakfast first."  
From what Hakyeon learned while listening to Hongbin, Jaehwan had managed to save his lover from a dark place with drugs and guns and Hakyeon had always wondered if it would ever come back and bite them in the ass.  
Hakyeon was a firm believer in redemption, but he was sure some people just had weaker wills than others and couldn’t resist temptation as well. He saw in Sanghyuk one addiction exchanged for another and looked away as the two started grinding against one another, leaning on a kitchen counter  
“I’m … gonna … leave this here” he said, putting the toaster down a little harder than he intended and leaving quickly.  
“He’ll come around.” Jaehwan grinned, gnawing on Sanghyuk’s neck. The younger man backed away to pull Jaehwan upstairs to their room.  
Hakyeon was lying face down on his bed, groaning into his pillow. He could hear Sanghyuk and Jaehwan, upstairs, moaning and telling each other in vivid detail what they wanted the other to do, and completely missed the sound of his door opening.  
He squeaked when a droplet of cold water landed on the back of his neck and Hongbin’s weight landed half on him  
“You must be upset about something if you didn’t hear me come in, love.” He said before kissing the back of Hakyeon’s neck. He had never told his boyfriend exactly how sharp his hearing was, but he was pretty sure Hongbin was smart enough to guess. He could sense hakyeon’s distress and thought it best to distract him, “Have you eaten yet?”  
Hakyeon shook his head to the negative, “They were all over each other in the kitchen and I kinda left the toaster there.” Hakyeon spoke into the pillow.  
“Come on, I’ll take you for breakfast,” Hongbin spoke into the back of Hakyeon’s neck, making him shiver.  
“You don’t have to”  
“I want to. it’s a good day for a breakfast date.” Hongbin smiled, rolling his boyfriend to his back to press tiny kisses to his face, “Get dressed, we’ll go get pancakes.”  
“Pancakes?” Hakyeon grinned broadly, popping his head off of the pillow.  
“We could always stay here and I could eat you” He nibbled on Hakyeon’s neck.  
The older man rolled away with a squeak and a bright blush, turning toward his closet. “Pancakes sound great.” He murmured.  
They headed toward the front door and Jaehwan was there.  
“Where you going?” He asked impishly. Hakyeon always figured that it was more than curiosity whenever Jaehwan asked. It seemed almost like a parent keeping tabs on their child.  
“Hongbin is taking me out for breakfast.” Hakyeon said.  
“Ooh can we go?” Sanghyuk asked, materializing from nowhere. He had a purplish spot on his cheek.  
“It’s a date, go away.” Hongbin frowned at his friend’s incessant need to be near him. Hongbin seemed to be too close to them to notice.  
“We just want to hang out.” Sanghyuk pouted. Hakyeon almost felt bad… almost. Jaehwan licked Sanghyuk’s cheek, Completely dispelling the feeling.  
“That’s nice. Unfortunately I’m going out with my boyfriend. you two… go canoodle or something.” Hongbin dismissed.

“What compelled you to hang out with those two?” Hakyeon asked when they sat at their table.  
“Who? Jaehwan and Hyogi?” Hakyeon nodded. “They’ve been following me around since junior year of high school... They’re like family.” He said with a small smile.  
“Sanghyuk was a junkie when he was in high school?” Hakyeon asked incredulously.  
“They weren’t in school with me… they just followed me around actually no idea why, but they’ve always taken care of me.“  
“How strange. not at school?”  
“Nope”


	2. and we've been friends ever since

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a flashback

Hongbin snuck out of school a few minutes early. He was sick of people trying to follow him home and he always took a long detour to avoid people finding out that he lived on his own. He didn’t have a family and he’d be damned if he would live in foster care.   
“Hey,” Sanghyuk said as he suddenly walked toward him.  
“Uh… hi.” Hongbin said, walking around Sanghyuk.  
“We know, Bin… We were sent to take care of you.” Jaehwan showed up from behind Hongbin.  
Hongbin jumped, startled by the new person.   
“I’m Jaehwan and he’s Sanghyuk.”  
“Yeah… great.” He tried to walk around Jaehwan.   
Jaehwan let him.   
A few blocks later, Jaehwan stepped in front of Hongbin… from in front of him. there was no other way around and Hongbin was confused how he didn’t notice the other man. He was a little nervous when Sanghyuk appeared behind him.   
“Let’s go out and get a burger and a milkshake.” Jaehwan suggested as if they had known each other for years.  
“It’s been awhile since you’ve had anything but packaged food to eat, right?” Sanghyuk added.  
“How did- You know what, Never mind. Stop stalking me.” Hongbin growled. He wasn't going to run. He wasn't scared. they were just... weird.  
“Not stalking you. We’re your friends,” He insisted, “Let’s go for burgers. You like burgers don’t you?”  
“Y-yeah, but that’s beside the point.”  
“Come on then, our treat.” Sanghyuk said, grabbing Hongbin's hand and pulling him to a diner.


	3. look who it is -_-

“It’s odd. They’ve never once let me pay for my own food” Hongbin said, pouring syrup on his pancakes.   
“They ever tell you who sent them to hang out with you?” Hakyeon asked through a mouthful of eggs.  
“Never really thought about it…” Hongbin mused. “They’ve just always taken care of me. they’ve always seemed ” Hongbin swallowed a bite of his food, thinking of the right word, “Genuine.”  
“Daww thanks.” Jaehwan beamed. He stuck his head over the edge of the neighbouring booth.   
“Speak of the devils and they shall appear.” Hakyeon sang.  
“We’re not the devil-ow why’d you kick me?” Sanghyuk asked Jaehwan.  
“Guys, I said Hakyeon and I are going on a fucking date, why are you following us?” irritation clear in his voice.  
“We had no idea what to do without you,” Sanghyuk said with a pout.  
“Go watch TV or go on your own date. I’m trying to have a conversation with my boyfriend.” Hongbin was more than a little displeased.  
“We’ll be out of your hair as soon as we’re done eating.” Jaehwan sighed. Hakyeon thought he almost sounded hurt.  
“Love you guys, really I do, but sometimes I need to be away from you.”  
“We understand…” Jaehwan pouted  
Taekwoon wandered in and Sanghyuk waved him over to their table.  
“They’re on a date. We shouldn’t bother them.” He told the newcomer.  
“Is Wonsik on his way too?” Hakyeon asked without thinking. Before Wonsik started to act strangely, Hakyeon was almost certain he and Taekwoon were soon to be universally considered the cutest couple in the world. Everyone in the house could feel the warm fuzzies when they were in the same room. After Wonsik’s sister became ill, he had locked himself away, only to leave his room for frat parties and classes. Hakyeon supposed Jaehwan and Sanghyuk were actually being kind hearted and trying to distract Taekwoon from his negligent boyfriend.  
“He had to talk on the phone to his sister” Taekwoon replied quietly. He picked at his food and could only hope that something would happen soon.


	4. wheels in motion... or old habits die hard... meh... chapter title

“What do you mean she’s getting worse?” He asked his mother.  
“They- They said she has six months… maybe another year.” Wonsik’s mother sobbed. “At most.”  
“I… have to go… I- I can’t - I gotta go. Love you.” Wonsik hung up the phone and collapsed to the floor. He sat so quickly and landed on his coccyx that he had to fall over in pain.   
He opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar book on the floor. For a moment he was confused and something compelled him to open it. It was almost as if he was under a spell. "Open it" Something whispered to him. He flipped the cover open and felt less tense than he had in a while. He sniffled as he looked through the book. He kept reading and reading. He moved to his desk and continued to read.  
His door opened and Hongbin stuck his head in.   
“You ok, Sikkie?”  
“I been better, but i’m just doing some research. Don’t worry about me.” He gave one of his best friends a weak smile and went back to reading. Hongbin closed the door and went back to the room he shared with Hakyeon.   
“He doing ok? He’s been in there all day.” Hakyeon was concerned. “I thought he would have gone to the frat party tonight too,”  
“Says he’s doing some research,” Hongbin shrugged.  
“Hm…” He shrugged, “Something seems to be more important to him than a frat party.”  
“Wanna watch a movie or something?” Hongbin asked, pulling out his laptop.  
“Sure.” They cuddled as Hongbin started a movie he had no intention of watching.

 

Across town, Jaehwan went with Taekwoon to a movie and Sanghyuk said he’d catch up later. Jaehwan, and Sanghyuk had been getting closer to Taekwoon as of late. Hongbin thought that they might even try to take him on as a new lover at some point. Regardless of how unorthodox it might be, it would certainly cheer him up.  
Sanghyuk was in a filthy alley, talking to someone as they tied some rubber tubing around Sanghyuk’s arm.   
“It’s been too long since I seen you. Where you been? We thought you ODed or that shitty delivery job finally got to you.”  
“Almost… but I met someone.” Sanghyuk hissed as the needle pierced his skin “He turned my life around, ya know?” He grinned. A momentary cloud flittered across Sanghyuk’s face when he thought of something but it passed.  
“But… you still came to meet up with me.” He said.  
“Yeah… I found out you were in town and like usual, I came running. Too late now, right?” as he watched the other man push the plunger all the way down.   
“Isn’t that too much?” Worry was evident in Sanghyuk's voice.  
“The boss told me to get rid of you. At least i’m doing it with the good shit, right?” He turned to walk away and Sanghyuk gripped his former friend’s arm, refusing to let go.   
“You think I’m gonna let you run off on me?” He snorted, “I’m not gonna die on my own. Not like I’m gonna go out like this anyway.” He sneered at the other man.  
Fifteen minutes later he growled at the man who shot him full of heroin.  
“You said this was good shit. I don’t even fucking feel it.” He snarled and squeezed the wrist of the man he may have at one time called his friend so hard there was a snap.   
“What the fuck?” the other man shrieked as Sanghyuk's eyes flashed red, “What the fuck what the fuck!”


	5. so it begins...

Taekwoon and Jaehwan stepped out of the theater and found Sanghyuk wrapped around a light pole, clinging for dear life. He had obviously been crying and as soon as he saw Jaehwan, he started crying again.  
“Hyung, I’m sorry! I’ll never do it again- you said it makes me taste funny and I don’t know why I did it again” He wailed, attracting looks from people nearby. Taekwoon grabbed Sanghyuk’s face and pried his eyes open wider.   
“Pupils are tiny. Lips are turning blue… We need to get him to the hospital.” Taekwoon urged.  
“No, it’s ok, I’ve nursed him through worse.” Jaehwan said calmly as he picked Sanghyuk up.  
“But-”  
“It’s fine. He’ll be back to normal in a few hours.” Jaehwan insisted.  
They got home and Jaehwan lay Sanghyuk down on the couch. He put a large bowl next to him. Just in case. In truth, he knew Sanghyuk wouldn’t throw up.  
“What the fuck?” Hongbin asked when he went out for a glass of water. He felt his friend’s forehead. It was clammy.  
“He’ll be fine. He just had a momentary lapse in judgement and **I’m positive he won’t do it again**.” Jaehwan said sternly. “Will you?”  
“No, Hyung! Never again! I’m so sorry, I’m s-” Sanghyuk started crying again and his words hitched on a sob.  
“He knows I won’t touch him when he’s like this.” He explained as Sanghyuk let out a louder wail of apology.  
Hongbin went back in the bedroom with two glasses of water.  
Hakyeon came back out and felt Sanghyuk’s head, “No! get away from me! You don’t even like me!” He squirmed.  
“Of course I like you.” Hakyeon assured.  
“Get the fuck away!” He flailed ineffectively. “You’re burning my skin.” Sanghyuk’s forehead was noticeably more pink than the rest of his face when Hakyeon pulled away.  
“Fine… I’ll be in here if you need me.” Hakyeon sniffed indignantly and closed the door with a dramatic flourish.  
Jaehwan rummaged through the kitchen cabinets for a moment before looking at Sanghyuk and saying “Don’t go anywhere. I’m going to get you some Gatorade and be right back.”  
“Kay. I’ll be good. I promise.” He replied, clutching a couch cushion and sniffling.  
Half an hour later, he returned from the store with some bags full of things to help Sanghyuk, but his boyfriend was gone.   
He looked through the house and knocked on his roommate’s doors.   
“Have you seen Hyuk?” He asked Hakyeon when he opened the bedroom door. He tried Taekwoon and Wonsik, nobody had seen him.  
“He can’t have gotten far, right?” Wonsik tried to sound positive. “Let’s go look for him”  
They all left to search for their friend. They came back and Jaehwan was still out.  
“Maybe he’s still looking for Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon suggested, putting his coat back on and stepping out.   
“I’ll go with you.” Wonsik said. Hongbin and Hakyeon went to look as well.  
They came back an hour later and Wonsik came back alone.  
“Where’s Taekwoon?” Hongbin asked  
“We split up to cover more area and Hyung said he’d keep looking when I told him I was gonna check back at the house. What is Hyogi gonna do without his phone? He’s always on this thing.” He waved the device around with a sigh.  
“I hope he’s ok…” Hongbin sighed. He tried to hide how worried he was for his friend. Pants shittingly worried is a hard thing to cover up.  
“I’m gonna go back out to look some more,” Wonsik frowned.  
“Maybe we should keep looking too.” Hakyeon said.  
“You think someone should stay behind in case someone comes back?” Hongbin asked.  
“Good idea” Wonsik answered, “You staying?”  
“Sure.”   
An hour later Hongbin was sitting in the living room. There was a creaking noise behind him before everything went black.


	6. open the gates of hell

“Baby, wake up” Hakyeon’s voice urged. It sounded buzzy at the edges, but Hongbin knew that voice so well.  
“What’s going on?” Hongbin groaned. He winced when he lifted his head. It was dark, very dark. The concrete floor of the utility tunnel was cold and as his eyes adjusted to the weak lighting. He saw his friends all tied up on the floor, one ankle tied to each of the people next to them, forming a star in the space between their legs. “What the fuck? This is a joke right?” Hongbin cackled, “This isn’t funny.”  
“Not a joke, Taekwoon whimpered. “He took our hair and he’s going to do something with it. He’s fucking snapped. We’re going to fucking die. He has a knife… Big fucking knife.” Hongbin’s eyes focused on his dark haired friend and saw that he had a little streak of drying blood going down the side of his face. “He’s gonna sacrifice us to something and we’re all- gonna- die-” He was crying so hard he was hiccuping between words.  
“We’re not going to die, just calm down.” Hakyeon said sternly. “We’ll figure this out.”  
Hongbin sobbed pitifully. “I was- I was gonna spend the rest of my life with you.” His breath hitched and he looked up at Hakyeon. There were tears streaming down his face. I suppose we _are_ going to spend the rest of our lives together.” He sniffled. “Aren’t we?”  
“Maybe your bodyguards over there have a way out.” Hakyeon gestured with his nose toward Jaehwan and Sanghyuk who were looking at each other and grinning in an unsettling way.  
“We’ll protect you when the time is right.” Jaehwan assured them.  
“Oh good. You’re all awake.” Wonsik said from the doorway in the corner. His voice sounded eerie, hollow.  
“What are you doing, Hyung? This joke’s gone on long enough.” Hongbin said.  
“This is no joke… The book said I had to give what was most important to me to get what I need.” Wonsik was sniffling. “I love you guys. I really do, but this is for Jiwon. She’s- she’s getting worse and I’m going to try anything I can to help.”  
“Wonsik. You don’t understand. Once you do this, there’s no going back.” Hakyeon was trying to explain.  
“Shut up, Hyung. You think I don’t know this?” He snapped at his friend, fear evident in his eyes.  
“There’s no way anything you summon will do what you ask.” Hakyeon kept trying to talk him out of what he was going to do. “They’re heartless and conniving and stop it already!” Hakyeon shrieked desperately as Wonsik started mumbling softly.  
When Wonsik started to light candles, Hongbin and Taekwoon started to cry again. Hongbin was actually sobbing audibly while Taekwoon sat with his face turned down and tears silently streaming down his face.  
He drew a large star in the middle of his friends. One continuous line and some incense was placed gently in the middle.   
The smoke blew into Hongbin’s face and not only was he sobbing, but he was coughing, barely able to breathe.  
“Please Wonsik, there is still time to stop.” Hakyeon begged.  
“I need to save Jiwon.” Wonsik was also crying like Taekwoon. He prepared to say the incantation with a haunted look on his face and he had to pause long enough to collect himself and not mess up the words.   
“Hongbin, everything will be fine. We’ll get out of this, love.” Hakyeon turned to comforting his boyfriend since he couldn't talk Wonsik out of his task.   
Hongbin on the other hand was sobbing, mumbling tiny panicked words and hyperventilating.  
“Breathe, love. I’m here. We’ll be ok.” Hakyeon groaned. He felt the spell begin to work.”  
“What can you do? You’re tied up too” They all apparently felt the spell starting to work.   
Taekwoon groaned, Hakyeon growled, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk moaned like it was one of the best feelings, Hongbin trembled and shook and sobbed.   
The shaking made way for tiny giggles which turned into chuckles and full blown laughter. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk joined in and finally stood up as if they had never been tied down to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i've cut this off at a strange place  
> did i cut this off at a strange place?


	7. good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who didn't see this coming a million miles away?

“You cheeky assholes. Were you just going to follow me and Hakyeon around for the rest of our lives, annoying the piss out of us if I hadn’t woken up?” Hongbin asked incredulously as he accepted the hand that Jaehwan offered to stand up.   
“Basically, yes.” Sanghyuk said. Jaehwan pulled out a tissue and started wiping Hongbin’s face. Hongbin gave Jaehwan a sour look and took the tissue to do it himself.  
They heard the tiniest whimpering noise and Hongbin turned to see Hakyeon crying softly to himself.  
“Oh, love don’t cry.” Hongbin said softly and he started to untie the ropes around his boyfriend’s wrists. He was softly kissing the raw skin when Hakyeon pulled his hand away and scooted as far from him as possible.   
“Hongbin… we have slightly more pressing matters to attend to.” Jaehwan said.  
“Oh… right” Hongbin grinned at Wonsik in an unsettling way. “Kim Wonsik,” He pulled the cowering man to his feet with no effort, “You’ve sacrificed your closest friends to save your sister… How noble” Hongbin said with a straight face. “But, three of them were already mine. There were supposed to be five sacrifices. How are you supposed to expect me to make Jiwon all better with only two sacrifices?” He asked. He stood so close and spoke so quietly that he looked as if he could kiss Wonsik at any moment.  
“To be fair, outside of Jiwon, we are the most important things to him. The spell wouldn’t have worked otherwise.” Sanghyuk said.  
“Yes, Sanghyuk, I know that. I was just fucking with him.” He said with an exasperated sigh, he stepped back and stopped speaking in an almost whisper, “Your baby sister will be all better if you and Taekwoon sign my contract.”  
“What do we have to do for you?” Taekwoon's voice was still trembling.  
“I- I’ll do it”  
“Not even a thought. Not even a moment’s hesitation. Not even asking what I want of you, just plunging in and agreeing. Taekwoon at least asked,” Hongbin pulled his dark haired friend to his feet and ran his fingers down the side of Taekwoon’s head. He gasped as all of the blood and the tiny cut on his head disappeared, “But just to save your sister, you’d give everything up if asked.”  
“I- won’t kill anyone.” He said seriously.  
“You will do everything I tell you or else I won’t cure your precious sister.” Hongbin raised his voice slightly, his eyes glowing red.  
Wonsik started crying again.  
“I’m so sorry, Jiwon.” He wailed.  
“You’re an idiot if you think I’d ask you to kill anyone.” Hongbin cut off his lamentation. “You’d be shit at it. Hyuk is pretty bad at it too. Last time he did, he ended up tripping balls and in a utility tunnel- oh right this one.” He chuckled.  
“Shut up, Hyung that wasn’t fun.”  
“I was amused,” Jaehwan said with a bright grin. Sanghyuk elbowed him.  
“What- do I have to do?” Wonsik finally asked. He sniffled and wiped at his face with his sleeve. Hongbin shook out his tissue and handed it to him. It looked new again.  
“I’m taking you and Taekwoon as part of my guard.” He said simply.  
“What about Hakyeon?”  
“He’s gonna be my consort.” He said brightly. Hakyeon started to hyperventilate, his sobs growing louder. Hongbin ran to his side to comfort him. “It’s not so bad, dearest. It’s no different than what we’ve been doing except… I dunno more like we’re married. We can be together forever.” Hongbin said hopefully. “Literally forever… Isn’t that great?” He suddenly sounded worried, “...Love?” Hakyeon looked like a trapped animal.  
“I- I have to go” Hakyeon ran out of the utility tunnel with little grace, tripping over his own feet twice.  
Hongbin wasn’t sure if he should go after Hakyeon or not. “Should I get him? Maybe he needs time to get used to this?” Hongbin asked his friends.   
“Hurry up, get him.” Taekwoon said.   
“We’ll get everyone home.” Sanghyuk said.  
“Except Wonsik. He should get to his sister.” Jaehwan said just before Wonsik's phone rang. “Go, Hongbin.”  
Hongbin nodded and ran in the direction Hakyeon went.


	8. leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend Birman (on aff) helped me write the letter

Hongbin got home and checked the bedroom. There was a letter on Hakyeon’s pillow 

 

Hongbin,

I’m leaving. I had hoped that I wouldn’t have to, but… I have to go. I wish it could have stayed perfect forever. I know I might sound cliche, but please don’t come looking for me, it’s for the best.   
I have my ways so you won’t be able to find me anyway, and I’d rather spare both of us the pain of going through fruitless discussions.  
I’ve been happy with you, really happy, but we can’t be together, not anymore. You **HAVE** to forget about me, please. **PLEASE.**  
If only I was more vigilant, if only I kept an eye on Wonsik more… it’s all my fault.  
Of course I won’t say a word about what happened, trust me on this. Who would even believe me?  
Please forget about me, about us. There can’t be an _‘us’_ , ever.

Goodbye ~~love~~   
Hakyeon

 

Hongbin heard a door slam and he rushed out of the room. Jaehwan, Taekwoon and Sanghyuk walked in with expectant looks on their faces.   
Hongbin dropped the letter with a huff. “Did you see him?”  
“No, didn’t he come here?” Jaehwan asked.   
“He left me…” Hongbin whined.  
“Well, go find him.” Taekwoon pushed him toward the door.

 

Hakyeon ran out the back door. He had no idea where he was going to go, but he had to leave. His phone rang and he picked it up without thinking.  
“Where are you?” Hongbin’s broken voice rang out over the speaker.  
“I have to go. Don’t- don’t call me anymore.” He was about to hang up.  
“Please- please Hakyeon. I love you. I still do. Don’t leave me… Was everything you told me a lie? Are all the whispered words of endearment we exchanged meaningless? Tell me where you are. Come back to me, love. If you leave me, I might as well die.”  
“I- I can’t. We can’t be. Don’t look for me.” Hakyeon hung up. From several blocks away he could hear Hongbin’s scream of frustration. He crumpled against the wall of a coffee shop and couldn’t stop crying.   
The phone rang again. He didn’t answer. He turned the phone off.   
He slid down the wall and sobbed against his knees. Once there were no more tears to cry his phone rang again. This was a very different, very specific ring tone.   
He hit the answer button and was about to speak, but before he could, an unfamiliar voice crackled over the speaker.  
Project angel designation N is go. Phase two commence. Send out the cleaner. The demon is awake.  
Hakyeon hung up with a shaky hand. The cleaner was going to come and take care of Hongbin. He couldn’t be around when it happened. He loved Hongbin too much and knew he would try to stop whoever was sent to dispose of him.   
He’d be severely punished for that.   
“I’m so sorry” He whimpered.


	9. ch-ch-ch-changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one might be a bit gross  
> sorry not sorry  
> i'll try to improve my gore, but until then. this is what you get

The four men looked for Hakyeon, but when they had to go home to rest or regroup, Jaehwan decided that Wonsik and Taekwoon, as the royal guard, required upgrades.  
"Hyogi, do you remember how I turned you into a demon?" Jaehwan asked.  
He nodded at Jaehwan nervously before grabbing Taekwoon around the waist and pulling him flush against his chest. He pushed Taekwoon's head to the side and pulled down the collar of Taekwoon's shirt.  
He felt his fangs extend and breathed hotly against Taekwoon's throat. The older man whimpered and moaned softly. He gasped sharply once the fangs pierced his skin.  
Taekwoon pushed at Sanghyuk's chest. It was excruciating.  
"Stop! Hyuk! No more!"  
He managed to push away from Sanghyuk and lunge the three feet to the kitchen sink in time to let go of all of the contents of his stomach.  
He clutched desperately to the edge of the sink, gasping for air. He heaved and gagged, but there was nothing in it.  
"Shit" Jaehwan grumbled. He grabbed Taekwoon and spun him, "Sorry about this, sweet thing, but you're gonna die if I don't. Your heartbeat is fading." He said quickly.  
He wrenched Taekwoon's head to the side and bit down with a sickening crunch. Taekwoon made a tiny retching noise as the venom coursed through to his brain.  
Wonsik looked terrified as Taekwoon's skin almost immediately lost most of its colour and he tried to pull away.  
Jaehwan finally let Taekwoon go and gently guided him to the floor. He gasped and made cut off choked noises as he tried to cry out for Wonsik.  
"Can't we do anything for him?" Wonsik asked in a tiny voice. Jaehwan quickly kissed the back of Taekwoon's hand in a comforting gesture before standing back up, leaving Wonsik confused.  
Taekwoon's eyes filled with vivid purple tears and he continued the choking noises, flailing weakly.  
Wonsik dropped to the floor and pulled Taekwoon into his lap as his breaths became more labored. He started stroking Taekwoon's hair off of his sweaty forehead and trying to whisper comforting words that were as much for himself as they were for Taekwoon. He was not looking forward to this, but he agreed and signed his (and Taekwoon's) life away for his sister.  
Taekwoon looked up at the younger man with hazy eyes and tried to bring a trembling hand to the side of Wonsik’s face.  
“Oh no you don’t” Jaehwan said, grabbing Taekwoon’s wrist and pulling it away from Wonsik. “You’re going to finish transforming and we are going to take you out to eat. No eating your fellow guards, unless it’s in the sexual sense.”  
“Mm that sure is fun” Sanghyuk grinned, looking down at Taekwoon with a smirk. Taekwoon let out a choked noise that sounded like it wanted to be a chuckle.  
“We didn’t want to know.” Wonsik said with a pout.  
Wonsik yelped in surprise when he suddenly found himself on the floor with Taekwoon’s fangs lodged in his neck. He wasn’t biting hard, but he had no idea how to control how much venom he was giving the other man.  
“Is-is it supposed to be tingly?” Wonsik asked when Sanghyuk pulled Taekwoon off of him.  
“It felt better than the best high I’d ever experienced when I was human.” Sanghyuk said, “Still feels amazing though.” He looked at Jaehwan with a soft smile. The older demon smiled lovingly back at him.  
Jaehwan sat Wonsik in a nearby chair and backed away for a moment.  
“Keep hanging on to Woonie, he’s got some time before he’s done, Wonsik, sit there, I’ll be right back.” He ran toward Hongbin’s room.  
He pushed the door open and Hongbin was sobbing into his pillow.  
“They’re almost done, would you like to bite them? It will make your bond with them absolute.” He said, trying to look like he hadn't noticed the prince sobbing himself to dehydration.  
Hongbin sat up and wiped his face. He sniffled and walked into the kitchen where he heard the commotion of Taekwoon throwing up earlier.  
“Taekwoon, come here please.” Hongbin’s voice sounded scratchy but the older man didn’t hesitate to do as he was told.  
Hongbin took his hand and pulled the sleeve up to his elbow. “Ready?” He asked and Taekwoon nodded quietly. Hongbin bit into the skin of Taekwoon’s forearm. He tasted blood and then pushed a tiny bit of venom into his newest guard.  
Taekwoon gasped and suddenly reached behind himself with his free hand to grab the counter. “Fuck wow” He mumbled as Hongbin pulled away.  
“Sanghyuk…” Hongbin said, only looking at the other man. He didn’t move, he never made any sort of indication of what he wanted, but Sanghyuk stepped forward anyway, rolling his sleeve up and presenting his arm.  
As soon as the venom entered Sanghyuk’s system, the younger man made a lewd noise and clenched his fist while trying to stay as quiet as possible.  
Once Hongbin had backed away, Sanghyuk turned to face Jaehwan and kissed him hard enough to rattle the plates in the cabinet he was suddenly slammed against.  
“Not- uhn- not now.” Jaehwan groaned, not really wanting to resist.  
“But I’m so fucking hard, I need you.”  
“Not now” Jaehwan said, “We need to finish- with Wonsik.” He said through grit teeth.  
“If… you want, I can help, Hyuk... “ Taekwoon said softly. His hands were in front of himself but if the others could guess he was sporting a boner as large as Sanghyuk’s. Jaehwan was surprised that Taekwoon was actually initiating this.  
"If Hyuk agrees to-” Sanghyuk was already dragging him down the hall.  
“Wonsik hasn’t changed.” Hongbin stated. Wonsik was following Taekwoon down the hall with his eyes and a bereft look on his face.  
“Not yet,” Jaehwan said, I was hoping to change him without any sort of trauma.”  
“Fair enough.” Hongbin shrugged, “Arm” Wonsik stared in shock, but gave the prince his arm.  
Hongbin took his time this time around. His fangs elongated just before they touched Wonsik’s skin and sank in slowly. The older man hissed as the skin broke, but made no other noise.  
Jaehwan tilted Wonsik’s head slightly and bit down on the side of his neck. Wonsik grunted. He had no idea how long they had been there, but some point, the other two had returned and his eyes shot open when he felt lips on his and a prick of pain in his lower lip.  
It seemed Taekwoon had gotten a better hang of how to release venom. His other arm felt the sting of a bite and he rolled his eyes to the side to see Sanghyuk get pushed away by Jaehwan.  
“Why don’t I get to?” He asked indignantly.  
“Your bite to humans is roughly the equivalent to a rattlesnake bite, wait until he’s changed to bite him... if Woonie lets you.”  
Sanghyuk crossed his arms but watched silently as Wonsik’s colour slowly drained from his skin. Wonsik tilted his head back in order to dislodge Taekwoon.  
“I’m gonna be sick.” He said weakly  
The others backed away. He didn’t have the strength to stand on his own, but Sanghyuk caught him before he hit the floor and brought him to the edge of the sink. He rubbed the older man’s back and instead of food, when he coughed and retched and hacked, the acrid bile smell was followed by an abundance of purple venom. There was so much of it that when Wonsik tried to inhale, he choked instead.  
He started to cough so hard that the purple in the sink began to tint red.  
He continued coughing and choking and all any of them could do was take turns holding him over the sink and rubbing his back.  
There was a long moment where Wonsik went completely silent and deathly still, but it was suddenly followed by an even more violent bout of coughing and retching.  
Wonsik looked confused and scared when his cheeks suddenly puffed out. He looked at the others before spitting something massive into the sink with a disgusting splat noise.  
“What the fuck is that?” Sanghyuk shrieked once Wonsik spat one last time into the sink and reached for a glass from the drying rack.  
Wonsik spat out a mouthful of near black water before replying, “It looks like a heart, Hyogi.” and collapsing.


	10. making amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not used to going so long without a sex scene

The next day, Wonsik sat up in bed feeling like he had the worst hangover in the history of hangovers.  
There was a gentle tap on the door that seemed to thunder in his head just before the door swung open and Jaehwan came in with a tray.   
"Hyung, did I really cough up my heart last night?" his voice was raw and scratchy. "Or was i really that drunk?"  
"Yeah, that was real." Jaehwan drawled. "How do you feel by the way?"  
"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" He tried to sit up but only got about halfway before Jaehwan put the tray down and put pillows under him. "How is Hyung doing?"  
“Miserable as ever." He clicked his tongue. "I'm surprised you even care with how you’d been treating him all year.”   
“But… I had a lot of shit to work through...I-”  
“I personally don’t care to hear your excuses. Explain to Woonie why you’ve been breaking his heart for a year.” Jaehwan said sternly.  
“Breaking?” Wonsik asked, looking confused, “He seemed fine to me.”  
“Because we all know how expressive he can be when he’s not entirely happy.” He frowned. Wonsik’s eyes widened in realisation and he ran out of his room to Taekwoon’s… or tried to. His legs were tangled in his bedsheets and he had fallen on his face. Once he had detangled himself, his legs were still too weak to hold himself up. He still managed to pull himself to Taekwoon’s bedroom, chanting the older man's name while Jaehwan watched with a raised eyebrow and an exasperated expression.   
Taekwoon sat up in bed when his door was pushed open and Wonsik fell in. He crawled into the room toward the bed and Taekwoon met him halfway to the door.   
“Sikkie, you should be resting what-”  
“I’m so sorry” Wonsik wailed against Taekwoon’s lips, “I was so caught up in my own problems I’m so sorry I-” Taekwoon cut him off with a kiss.   
“Just shut up already.” Taekwoon sighed before wrapping his arms around Wonsik.   
Jaehwan stood in the doorway and Taekwoon looked up at him. "Why is he so weak? He can barely hold himself up." He inquired of the demon.  
"Seems like... In order to have a smooth and relatively painless transition, there needs to be some sort of trauma or toxins in your system I guess... Sorry, I didn't know."  
"How about you and Hyogi?"  
"Hyogi was shot in the chest and was dying, I was just born into this."  
"You didn't get a choice?" Wonsik asked.  
"Didn't really need one. I could be Binnie's guard, be his best friend and confidante or... Be a slave. Male demons don't get get a whole lot of choice if they're not royal born. My mother thought I’d have more opportunities like this."  
“And… you’re happy?”  
“Couldn’t be happier actually. I have Hyogi and you guys… and we live topside. It’s great.” He grinned. 

Wonsik looked up at the bedside table and saw something new next to Taekwoon's bed.   
"What's that, Hyung?" He slowly pulled himself onto the bed to take a closer look.  
Taekwoon jumped to his feet and rushed over to it before covering the jar with some clothes from the side of his bed, looking embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry..." He replied timidly. his cheeks dusted pink, "I kept it..."  
"Kept...? What?"  
"Your heart... I hoped if I had it literally, that I might metaphorically get yours back... Sorry... It was a dumb thought..." He uncovered the jar and handed it over to Wonsik. It was in a pickle jar sitting in brine.  
"Is that a pickle chip?" Wonsik asked, looking in the jar. Taekwoon blushed brightly.  
"I panicked. I thought that I had to keep it safe."  
"You're so cute," Wonsik chuckled, "This is why I love you." He put the jar back on the table and kissed the older man.

“You two… give each other some strength. Try to recuperate. I’m going to go see if I can cheer up Bin a bit.” Jaehwan said, startling the other two before closing the door. they had forgotten that he was even there. 

“What- did he mean by that?” Wonsik asked slowly. Taekwoon didn’t answer, he just pulled Wonsik closer to him for a kiss. Wonsik whimpered at the tingle that shot to his toes when their tongues met. “Woon - ah we- I can’t.”  
“And why not?” Taekwoon pouted cutely before lowering his head to nip at Wonsik’s chin.   
“I could barely walk here. What good will I be to you if I can’t even- oh fuck what are you doing?” Wonsik groaned when Taekwoon sank his fangs just below the younger man’s jaw.  
Wonsik wrapped his arms around Taekwoon and sobbed loudly. “Fuck- Woonie" he whimpered. He was panting as if he had just run a marathon and gripped Taekwoon’s shoulders harder.   
Taekwoon smirked evilly before pressing against the bulge in Wonsik’s boxer briefs. It was then the younger man realised that he was one item of clothing away from being completely naked.   
“Where did my clothes go?” He asked.  
“They were dirty. I didn’t want you to go to bed in bloody clothes.” The elder explained.   
“It’s hardly fair that I’m almost naked and you’re in sleeping pants.” Wonsik whined.   
Taekwoon shrugged and pulled off his sleeping pants, revealing that he wasn’t wearing anything else. There was not a sliver of embarrassment. He raised his eyebrow waiting for Wonsik to say something.  
“Y-you’ve been working out.” Wonsik managed to whisper past the lump forming in his throat.  
“Well, it was either that or keep fucking the idiots upstairs.” He shrugged.   
“You… and them?” He asked.   
“At least they paid attention to me when I needed it.” He huffed before nipping at a nipple and palming at the front of Wonsik’s underwear again. Wonsik moaned quietly with every press of his lover’s large hand, too nervous to make much noise. “I agree” Taekwoon kissed Wonsik’s cock through the thin grey material. “It is getting in the way.”  
One of Wonsik’s hands gripped the pillow by his head, the other gently caressed the back of Taekwoon’s neck as he peeled the flimsy fabric down his legs to throw it across the room.   
Taekwoon made a pleased noise as he started to lick Wonsik from base to tip. After the third time Taekwoon did this, he gripped Wonsik at the base kissing just below the crown before letting his hand take over. Taekwoon slid down farther to sink his fangs into a muscular thigh. Wonsik made a strange high pitched noise when Taekwoon pushed a tiny bit of venom into his bite.   
This was about the same time Wonsik looked up and saw in the reflection of the standing mirror by the bed that Taekwoon was stretching himself with his own fingers.   
“Hyung… if I have to watch you doing that any longer, I’m gonna fucking lose it.” Taekwoon’s reply was to rise up onto his knees with a smirk, and spread his legs a little wider, making tiny noises that he was sure would drive Wonsik insane. He held himself up with a large hand splayed across Wonsik's stomach, sticking his hips out a little farther and letting his mouth fall open as he spread his fingers. The younger man tried to focus on Taekwoon's face, but his eyes kept drifting to the reflection in the mirror. He hadn't even noticed that he had made a tiny, desperate whine until Taekwoon spoke.  
“You understand that if you come before me, I will fuck you as hard as I can until i’m satisfied.” Wonsik looked at Taekwoon in awe. He never used to talk like this in bed. “You are going to make it up to me, love.” He wasn't sure if he had been hearing things, but it almost sounded as if Taekwoon had spat the endearment at him.  
Taekwoon took the moment of distraction to quickly slide down Wonsik’s cock. Taekwoon lifted up slightly and Wonsik grabbed his hips to hold him still.   
“Wait- waitwaitwait. I’m not ready yet.” Wonsik gasped. “Uhn- you’re so- so so so tight. Just- wait a m--- ah” He stopped speaking when he felt a cold, slick finger circling his entrance. “I won’t last if you’re going to keep- AH” Wonsik let out a very high pitched squeak when Taekwoon pressed two fingers into the younger man.  
Taekwoon lifted completely off of his lover before turning his back on Wonsik and quickly lowering and lifting.   
Wonsik knew he wasn’t going to last. Especially since he now had a clear view of Taekwoon stretching around him and could feel the long fingers occasionally curling into him. He spread his legs and rocked his hips, partly to get Taekwoon to make that tiny noise he loved so much and partly to drive Taekwoon’s fingers deeper into himself.   
“Woonie- I’m not going to last- you’re too good- please- AHahAH-ah” Taekwoon curled his fingers and pressed against Wonsik’s prostate while riding harder and faster. “Woonie I- Coming-” Wonsik rolled violently, dislodging Taekwoon’s fingers and nearly bucking him off.   
“Wonsik wrapped his arms around Taekwoon, pulling the older’s back flush against his chest. He bucked hard three more times before holding Taekwoon still and biting down where his neck met his shoulder.   
Taekwoon felt the venom course through him and his entire body was suddenly so sensitive. There was a distinct lack of heartbeat but desperate, heavy breathing at his back, Wonsik’s fangs retreating, a drip of the venom rolling very slowly down his chest and finally the feeling of Wonsik releasing inside of him.   
The instant the younger man’s arms loosened, Taekwoon pushed off, turned and entered him in one quick glide.   
Wonsik looked at him in shock as the older man lifted his legs over his shoulders and started snapping his hips forward. He braced his hands over his head so Taekwoon wouldn’t give him a concussion with the headboard. Taekwoon leaned forward and got to his knees so Wonsik was folded in the most unusual way.   
Strangely enough, Wonsik was enjoying this new position immensely. Wonsik tried his hardest to keep his legs spread as wide as he could before Taekwoon dropped them to lean forward and kiss him.  
“Woonie- so good.” He moaned against Taekwoon’s throat, nipping at him with his fangs, “Hurry- I’m close again.”  
“Again? We-ah! need to work on your stamina.” Taekwoon grunted as Wonsik bit down and gave him more venom.  
“Probably wouldn’t be an issue if I wasn’t still recovering.” Wonsik pulled Taekwoon closer and followed the instinct to bite his lover at the base of his throat.   
Taekwoon let out an indignant huff before biting Wonsik as well. He snapped his hips a few more times before wrapping his arms tightly around Wonsik and holding him.   
Their breathing slowed and they pulled away from each other leaving thin purple trails.   
“Satisfied?” Wonsik asked, his voice softer than Taekwoon had heard it in a long long time.  
“Never.” Taekwoon replied with a small kiss.   
Wonsik felt stronger than ever and he could feel how satisfied he had made Taekwoon.


	11. searching

While Taekwoon and Wonsik rested, exchanging tiny kisses, Jaehwan was rubbing circles in Hongbin’s back.  
“Did I come on too strong? He was afraid of me… You saw, right?” Hongbin mumbled sadly into his pillow.  
“I don’t think it was anything you did, Bin. Don’t worry, Hyogi is out there looking right now. We’ll definitely find him.”

**Two months later**  


Hakyeon had gotten a job and acted like everything was normal. He had been pretending to be ok. He really wasn’t.  
He was on his way home and he was crossing the street when suddenly something sent him flying and he rolled between two cars.  
“Are you ok?” An all too familiar voice asked as he watched the crosswalk where he had been standing and a truck went skidding to a halt exactly where he would have been walking.  
He was pulled to his feet and to a nearby alley. He was still mildly in shock. He dimly registered that someone was hugging him. It wasn’t until he felt soft, warm lips pressing against the side of his face that he pushed Hongbin away from him and ran.  
"Hyung! Please!” Hongbin chased after him. Hakyeon turned a corner and Hongbin followed, but he was met with a vacant alley. “Please don’t do this!” Hongbin let out a heart wrenching wail.  
Hakyeon watched from the roof above as the man he loved slid down the brick wall, most likely scraping his back raw and cried until Wonsik ran in and pulled Hongbin to his feet.  
“He was really here.” Hongbin whimpered, “I h-hugged him and he almost got hit by a truck. He’s not safe. He needs me.” He whined in a small voice, driving home how young and vulnerable the prince really was.  
“You need each other.” Wonsik stated.  
“Why did he push me away?”  
“Maybe he’s working through something.” Wonsik replied as he walked Hongbin out of the alley.  
Hakyeon tried not to cry. Hongbin looked terrible. He was so pale and he looked as if he hadn’t been eating. It had to have been the fact that he was a demon. Yes. He tried to convince himself that Hongbin was transforming into... something that he didn’t want to love. It was hardly working.  
Hongbin’s haggard state just made Hakyeon sadder.

The following month, Hakyeon made a better effort to hide and nobody could find any trace of him. Hongbin was looking worse and worse. They made sure someone was always with him while the other three went out to look for any sign of Hakyeon.  
Hongbin would spend his days laying on Hakyeon’s side of the bed. The smell had long since faded and he actually yelled at Taekwoon for washing his sheets.  
“Wouldn’t have to wash your sheets so often if you actually fucking took a bath once in a while.” Sanghyuk sneered.  
“Have you smelled yourself?” Wonsik asked. Hongbin shook his head, never taking his eyes off of the ceiling as tears dripped silently down the sides of his face. A few moments later, he was startled by the sudden weight of Jaehwan pinning him down and holding his jaw open.  
“The fuck are you d-” He was cut off by Jaehwan pushing his lips against his and forcing something into his mouth. He swallowed reflexively and Jaehwan let go. Hongbin pushed Jaehwan away and stood over the fallen man angrily. “What the fuck was that?” Hongbin’s eyes glowed red. “Nobody touches my lips except Hakyeon.” He snarled.  
“We can if it is to keep you alive and healthy. We are allowed to overrule you if your decisions risk your life. You’re looking much better now that you’ve eaten, by the way.” Jaehwan didn't even look nervous as he stood, dusting himself off and completely changing his tone of voice from stern to light in a matter of moments.  
Hongbin just made a frustrated growling noise and ruffled his greasy hair. He grabbed some clean clothes and ran to the bathroom.  
“Need any help in there?” Jaehwan asked playfully.  
“Not in the fucking mood, Jaehwan” He growled as he slammed the bathroom door.  
Jaehwan held out his hand expectantly as the others fished in their wallets for money.  
“That was playing dirty.” Wonsik said, putting a 5 in Jaehwan’s hand.  
“Hey, I got him to eat and take a shower.” The others rolled their eyes and put their money in his hand.


	12. protecting the ones you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks, ao3  
> i have to remember all of my html formatting that i hadn't thought about in like 15 years

Hongbin stepped out of the shower looking and smelling significantly better than he had in days. “I’m going for a walk.” He said.   
“I’ll go with you.” Taekwoon said softly. Hongbin appreciated that Taekwoon never tried to talk with him whenever he was in a mood. He probably would have just kept punching Jaehwan. Sanghyuk or Wonsik would have kept trying to get him to talk about his feelings.   
He was about to walk past a bakery when he heard a yelp that he had only heard once before. Hongbin had managed to drag Hakyeon onto a roller coaster and that was the only noise he made for the entire ride. He thought it was cute back then, but there were no roller coasters around. He looked into the bakery and saw a man with a gun holding Hakyeon with an arm around his neck.   
Hongbin snarled and ran inside.  
“Bin! No! You haven’t eate-” Taekwoon’s words were cut off by the door snapping shut and the man with the gun being surprised.   
“Let him go.” Hongbin growled. Hakyeon’s eyes were brimming with tears. The man was scared as well. Hongbin charged him, managing to put a hand on his forehead before his gun went off, shooting Hongbin in the stomach.  
Taekwoon was a step behind, sucking the energy out of the gunman before looking confused for a moment, looking nervously at Hakyeon and leaning down to press his lips to Hongbin’s.   
“What are you doing?” Hakyeon asked when Taekwoon sat up,   
“Trying to give him energy... He hasn’t really eaten in weeks. I don’t even know if he’ll survive this. I gotta call the others.”  
He stepped outside before the paramedics pulled up followed by a police car. Hakyeon was cradling Hongbin until the paramedics made him let go. He rode in the ambulance with him and waited in the emergency room.   
Hakyeon was staring at his feet, not even realising that Taekwoon had been cleaning his hands free of blood.   
“Huh… I guess he does care.” Sanghyuk sneered when he walked into the waiting room.   
Jaehwan sat next to Hakyeon and pulled him into a hug. Hakyeon didn’t resist. He clutched Jaehwan’s shirt and sobbed desperately.  
“Hey, it’s ok. He’ll make it.” Jaehwan cooed, and when he wakes up you can hold him and tell him how sorry you are for breaking his heart and making every moment painful torture for him.” the honey sweet voice held a blatant yet unspoken threat.  
Hakyeon pulled away from Jaehwan. He saw how angry the younger man was. He was grinding his teeth and trying not to blow up at Hakyeon.  
“You don’t understand. It’s not safe. We can’t- I… I’m only staying to make sure he’s ok and then I have to go.” Hakyeon said with a straight face. He was fighting not to cry.  
“Help us understand then” Sanghyuk insisted.  
“Hakyeon?” The nurse said, coming out of one of many doors. Hakyeon stood and followed her. “He’ll live, but we have no idea when he will wake up. I’ll let you see him for a short while.” She showed him to the bed in the ICU. He sobbed and pulled up a chair.  
Hakyeon took in all of the tubes and blipping machines. He grabbed Hongbin’s hand and traced the skin of his knuckles before kissing each one. He sandwiched Hongbin’s small hand between his two significantly larger ones.   
“Your hands are so cold.” Hakyeon said softly. “Please wake up… I’m putting us both in so much danger just being here… I can’t stay, but I have to see that you’ll be ok for myself.”

Hongbin’s consciousness resurfaced, he felt warm and safe. He hadn’t felt like this in months. It felt as if there was warm rain on his face. His eyes fluttered open and Hakyeon was crying over him.   
Hongbin cupped Hakyeon’s face in his hands. He kissed him softly before sobbing against Hakyeon’s lips. Hakyeon gave in and kissed back. A moment of paradise before he had to go again. Hongbin clutched him as close as he could.  
Hakyeon pulled away and looked at Hongbin. His eyes were full of tears and there were dark rings from the lack of sleep and blood loss.  
Hongbin tried to pull Hakyeon back to him, but he was too weak.  
“I’ll go tell the others that you’re awake.” Hakyeon said, closing himself off again.  
“Fuck the others. I just want to see you.” Hakyeon backed away and Hongbin tried to get up. He was too weak. Hakyeon was already in the waiting room.   
“He’s awake. Go see him.” He told Jaehwan as he briskly walked past. Jaehwan gave Taekwoon a look. The older man nodded and followed Hakyeon.   
Outside Hakyeon stopped in his tracks when he saw his friend, Sungjae.  
“Jae?” Hakyeon asked.  
“Hakyeon… you’re N?”  
“Yeah? Why?”  
“I can’t do this… Shit… They sent me to deal with N they told me to-.”  
“You’re the cleaner?”  
“I can’t do this- We’re friends.” He made a small hiccup  
“You don’t have to… It’s ok we can figure something out.” Hakyeon said calmly.  
“I can’t believe I-” Hakyeon rushed him and hugged him tightly.   
“I’m not angry with y-” He stopped speaking when Sungjae shouted in pain. He looked behind himself when he heard the dull clank of metal hitting the ground.  
Taekwoon was standing behind Hakyeon, holding Sungjae’s fingers at an awkward angle. He bent down to grab the knife Sungjae had dropped.   
“Can’t have you kill off my best friend. That would make us all sad.” Taekwoon said in a soft tone. Sungjae managed to pull his hand free and push Hakyeon to the ground by Taekwoon’s feet before running the other way.   
Taekwoon threw the knife at Sungjae and he hit the ground. Hakyeon let out a tiny shout and ran on shaky legs to Sungjae.   
“They’re never going to stop going after you.” Sungjae groaned, letting Hakyeon cradle him. “More people are going to come for you if you aren’t protected.” He looked as if he was going to speak more, but he disappeared.   
Taekwoon grabbed Hakyeon’s hand and pulled him into the hospital.  
“What are you doing?” Hakyeon asked, trying to pull his hand away.   
"You heard him, it’s safer if we’re with the others.” Taekwoon simply stated before hefting the older man over his shoulder and swiftly walked to the room Hongbin had been in. Nobody was there.   
“Excuse me, there was a patient. Lee Hongbin. He was just here.” Taekwoon said to a passing nurse.   
“Room 327” She pointed him toward the elevator.  
“Thanks.” Taekwoon didn’t put Hakyeon down until they were in the elevator.   
Hakyeon pouted and crossed his arms, looking out the glass elevator as it ascended. The doors slid open and Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon out with him.  
“Come on, or I’ll carry you again.” Taekwoon growled when Hakyeon started dragging his feet.  
They got to the hospital room and knocked on the frame before stepping in. Hongbin looked as if he hadn’t stopped crying since Hakyeon left. It was worse than when Hakyeon had left the first time.  
He looked at the two men as if he was seeing a ghost. He even tried to get out of bed to catch Hakyeon before he left once more.   
Hakyeon rushed toward the bed without thinking “Don’t get up, silly boy, you’re going to hurt yourself,” He was in mother hen mode.   
Hongbin started to cry a little louder.   
“What’s wrong now?” Sanghyuk asked.  
“He’s just gonna leave me again.” Hongbin wailed, “And crying hurts my stomach.”  
“Stop crying, Binnie. Taekwoon won’t let me run away anymore. He says it’s safer with you.”  
“It’s what I’ve been trying to say this whole time.” Hongbin blubbered.   
“He’s on a shitload of pain killers.” Wonsik explained.  
“Explains the whining.”   
“Remind me to kick your ass for that when we get home,” Sanghyuk said.  
“We’re not going home for a little while, not until the doctor lets him out.” Wonsik said.  
A moment later, Jaehwan came into the room. His cheeks were sticking out like he had something in his mouth and he lowered his head to Hongbin’s. He pressed their lips together and ‘fed’ him again.  
Hongbin swallowed nervously, looking at Hakyeon when he gasped.   
“Hopefully that will get some of your strength back, I suggest you two talk. We’ll be outside if you need anything.” He turned, pulling the other men with him.  
Hakyeon stood at the foot of Hongbin’s bed for a few moments shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot.   
Hongbin put out his arms and made grabby hands like he always did when he wanted a cuddle or a kiss from Hakyeon.  
“Well, you can’t be feeling too bad if you’re doing that.” Hakyeon laughed softly.  
“I’d feel worse if it was you that got hurt. You know... I want you to be my consort partially so nobody can hurt you… ever.”  
“Not because you want to turn me into… never mind.” Hakyeon’s cheeks turned pink.  
“You’re so beautiful when you blush.” Hongbin smiled. “Will you come here and kiss me, please?” He said in a simpering voice.  
“But I kissed you earlier.” He sighed.  
“Is there a limit to how many times I get to kiss you? Besides, it didn’t count. I was in shock and on the verge of death.” He said haughtily.  
“Oh, fine” Hakyeon rolled his eyes and pulling up a chair.  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to” Hongbin pouted. He rolled onto his good side and made space on the bed for Hakyeon. “Join me?”  
“Won’t the nurses get mad?”   
“The nurses won’t even remember I’m here until visiting hours tomorrow.”  
“And the others are just going to sit out there and listen in on us?” Hakyeon’s face turned a brighter shade of pink, but crawled under the thin blanket with Hongbin.  
“Did you have plans of taking advantage of me, darling?” Hongbin kissed Hakyeon’s nose. “All that repression… It makes you more kinky than the average person.”  
“I thought it was all the time I spent with you.” He teased back.  
Despite the gaping hole in Hongbin’s side, he felt better than he had in quite some time. “You never answered me properly… Will you be my consort? You’ll get protection and royal privileges and we can live together forever. Our lives will be tied together.”  
“Are you ever going to stop trying to get me to be your consort?” Hakyeon sighed.  
“No, I don’t think so.” Hongbin mused.  
“Why not?”   
“I love you, idiot. be mine, stay with me. My guards will protect you. We can hide you. Why do you keep refusing me? I know you love me too.”  
Hakyeon stood and took off his shirt. Hongbin grinned lasciviously at the expanse of golden skin on display. His breath caught when Hakyeon made a slightly pained face and wings broke through his back with a gut wrenching noise.  
“They’re beautiful… It’s a shame they pain you.” He said reverently.   
“They’re just really sensitive.” Hakyeon sighed.He looked as if he was expecting Hongbin to take back his offer. “Well?" He asked  
“Well what?” He took Hakyeon’s hand and kissed the palm. “Is this why you left me? You thought we were incompatible?”  
Hakyeon shook his head. “I was on a mission to stop you from waking.”   
Realisation dawned on Hongbin’s face and then for a moment utter sadness.  
“What’s that face for?” Hakyeon asked nervously.  
“Please tell me this wasn’t a lie. You didn’t get close to me just to stop me from waking up did you?” His words were starting to sound frantic. “You know how much you mean to me, right? If this was all a lie you might as well just kill me now.”  
“NO! No, I wasn’t sure which one of you it was. But while I was waiting to see, I … fell in love with you.” He blushed.   
“So… you do love me?” Hakyeon nodded. “I ran because I was confused… My head and my heart were conflicting and then they put the hit out-” Hakyeon stopped talking suddenly.  
“What hit?” Hongbin was suddenly in business mode.  
“I hung up the phone with you and then I got a phone call that said project angel N (That’s my code name) Phase 2 send out the cleaner. I thought they were going to kill you and if I was there to stop them that I’d be severely punished. I’d never be able to sit idly by while someone ended your life.”  
Hongbin thought for a moment. He looked as if he was about to say something and then his eyebrow furrowed and he thought for quite some time more.  
“It sounds to me like the hit was called out on _you_. How many times has your life been in danger since you left me? Twice?”  
“Actually Taekwoon saved me downstairs … That’s why I’m even here. He wouldn’t let me leave.”   
“Tell me, Hakyeon. How much fighting experience do you have?”   
“None…”  
“Did they give you any tools or information before sending you on this suicide mission?”  
“I didn’t even get a chance to ask anything… They just sent me down here.”  
“You realise they were trying to get rid of you, right? What was going to happen if you failed to keep me from waking?”  
“I… couldn’t ask. There was no time.”  
“Please say yes, let me protect you. I can’t go on without you.” Hongbin pled. Hakyeon could see how much his leaving affected Hongbin “They’re not going to stop trying to hurt you unless you’re under my protection.”  
Hakyeon put his wings away and pulled his shirt back on. He crawled back onto the bed and Hongbin immediately reached under Hakyeon’s shirt to touch the now smooth skin of his back.  
Hakyeon gasped and arched toward Hongbin before capturing his lips. Hongbin gasped in surprise and Hakyeon did what Hongbin usually did and licked his way into Hongbin’s mouth.   
The elder being so forward was completely new territory. Hongbin sucked on his tongue and Hakyeon made a tiny mewling noise. Hakyeon went to wrap his arms around Hongbin, completely forgetting his injury. Hongbin released a pained noise and Hakyeon backed away, moving his arms  
“Oh no! Have I hurt you?” Hakyeon almost fell off the bed, “I’m so sorry.”  
“I’m ok… maybe I just need some more rest.” Hakyeon moved to get out of bed. “Nooo, be little spoon.” Hongbin whined.  
Hakyeon sighed and rolled so his back faced Hongbin. The younger waved his hand and the lights dimmed. Hakyeon felt Hongbin’s breath against the back of his neck, ruffling his hair.  
“Hyung…” Hongbin started in a tiny voice.  
“Hm?”  
“This isn’t another nightmare where everything is perfect and happy and shiny is it?”  
“Is that what you consider a nightmare?” Hakyeon looked over his shoulder. He looked a little frightened.  
“It is whenever I wake up to a cold and empty bed day after day.” Hongbin’s voice cracked.  
Hakyeon reached behind himself to grab Hongbin’s arm and pull it across his chest. He started poking at his boyfriend’s fingers, “You have a gaping hole in your stomach," He drawled "We’re trying to both fit on a hospital bed and there are assassins out to get me. My boyfriend, as it turns out, is a demon-”  
“Prince… I’m a demon prince.”  
“A royal pain in my behind, you are.” Hakyeon smirked. Hongbin bit his shoulder in retaliation. Hakyeon let out a high pitched noise and rolled his face into his pillow.   
Hongbin raised an eyebrow, “I’ll be sure to keep that filed under useful information.”  
“What?” Hakyeon seemed genuinely confused, so instead of explaining himself, he repeated the action. Hakyeon clutched Hongbin’s hand as the younger nipped and sucked at the side of his long neck. He whimpered and tried not to squirm as this new feeling welled up inside of him. He licked at the shell of Hakyeon’s ear and grabbed his earlobe with his teeth.  
“Does this feel good, Hyung?” He whispered. His voice had a slight tremor to it.   
“uhn- y- yes.” He whined when Hongbin let go of his hand and reached under Hakyeon’s shirt to scratch softly at his stomach and his sternum. He traced a clavicle and then back down. “So- so good.”  
“Say you’ll be my consort and when I’m well, I can make you feel even better. I’m not even trying very hard and you sound so desperate.”  
Hakyeon turned his head and kissed Hongbin sloppily. He gasped when Hongbin traced the waistband of his jeans.  
“Yes- yes- yes I will-yes.” Hakyeon babbled.  
“Yes?” Hongbin asked, “You’ll be my consort? You’ll put up with me forever?” He grinned.  
Hakyeon nodded and whispered 'yes ever so softly. If he hadn’t had such good hearing Hongbin would have missed it.   
Hongbin turned Hakyeon to face him and pressed kisses along his cheeks and nose. Hakyeon put a hand on Hongbin’s cheek and kissed him properly. 

Hakyeon wasn’t powerful by any means, but he had some slight healing abilities. He pushed his energy at Hongbin and the younger man pulled away to breathe.  
“What are you doing?” He asked. He could feel the wound in his stomach beginning to knit back together. It wasn’t happening very quickly, but he was starting to feel better already.   
“I was afraid I might have made you worse… conflicting energies and all.” Hakyeon kissed Hongbin’s chin.  
“All from the same stock. My father was an angel at one point.” Hongbin explained.  
“Wait…”  
“I’m not next in line if that’s what you’re wondering. It’s rare for a male to inherit the throne. It’s going to go to my eldest sister.” Hakyeon’s confused face made Hongbin smile, “We’ve had a sort of a deal with your side for generations. They never told me who they were going to pick for me. I’m so happy with you. I don't want whoever else they picked.”  
“But… how do they choose… Who gets to go?”  
“I… don’t remember.. The details are hazy still. I may have been asleep for too long.”

“Your parents said you chose, according to the information we were given.” Jaehwan said from just inside the door. “Accidental imprint” They jumped. Had Jaehwan been watching the whole time?  
"Does that mean I can't be with Hyung?"  
Jaehwan chuckled softly.


	13. another flashback... or three

**14 years ago**

Hongbin tried his hardest to be on his best behaviour. He held his father’s left hand and walked alongside as they went through his father’s homeland, looking for something. His father was watching him intently as he looked around. “Father.” Hongbin finally spoke up when there was a lull in the conversation with the man Hongbin’s father was talking to. “May I go play?” “Where do you want to play?” He asked softly. “Over there with that boy.” He pointed at a slightly older silver haired angel swinging outside. “I will come to get you once I’ve finished here.” He said softly as he let his son’s hand go. “I believe we may have found the one.” Hongbin’s father said to the other man with a grin. Hongbin ran up to the other boy who was playing on a swing. “Hello” Hongbin grinned. He was missing a tooth. “Hi” the other boy said, but continued swinging. Hongbin stood on the swing and proceeded to propel himself back and forth. “What are you doing?” The other boy asked, “That’s not how you use a swing.” “I may use a swing any way I like.” Hongbin said haughtily. The other boy jumped off of the swing set and let his wings gently carry him down. Hongbin, not to be shown up jumped as well. His leg caught on the swing because he jumped at the wrong time and landed neatly on his face. The other boy ran to help him up and Hongbin started to cry softly. He didn’t want to look weak. His father always told him, 'never appear weak in front of those who don’t know you'. It was working pretty well until the boy told him to hold still. “This is going to hurt.” It was then he realised that he had a rather large piece of bark sticking through his lip.as soon as the other boy pulled the bark out and the blood began to freely flow down his chin and drip onto his nice clothes did he scream in pain. He was stunned into silence when the other boy pressed their lips together. “What is going on?” An angry voice demanded and the older boy pulled away. Hongbin’s blood was all over his chin. “He f-fell. I was healing him.” “Hongbin are you alright?” His father asked. Hongbin nodded. “What’s your name?” “H-Hakyeon. Cha Hakyeon. He was hurt and bleeding and I didn’t want him to hurt anymore." “Go wash up, you look a mess.” Hongbin’s father said and shooed the boy away. “Let’s go home, Binnie, your mother is going to be so surprised.” 

**Six years ago**

“For your sixteenth birthday, we are throwing a ball to welcome your new consort to the family.” Hongbin’s mother, the queen said. “What?… Consort?… You never let me make my own decisions. How the hell do you even know if I’m going to like her?” He raised his voice. He couldn't help it. He knew he shouldn't have. It was rude, but he didn't want them to control that part of his life too. “Him. and you chose him. Your father told me you two imprinted on each other and it was so adorable.” She cooed. “I was just a kid. I’m not going to live the rest of my life with a decision I made as a child.” He frowned. “Just meet with him, I’m sure you two will fall in love in no time.” His mother insisted, “Just give him a chance.” “I’m not spending the rest of eternity with someone I’ve never met before. He probably just wants to be with me because I’m royalty anyway.” Hongbin raised his voice slightly. “I’m asking you nicely, one last time. Just meet him.” “I’d rather disappear.” Hongbin said petulantly. “Then so be it.” The queen stood and Hongbin suddenly felt so small. He looked into her eyes and everything went black. Sanghyuk had an iron grip on Jaehwan’s hips. He was trying so hard not to come quite yet. “Just a little more” Jaehwan had begged as the younger man languidly rolled his hips into him. The phone rang. It was a very specific ringtone. “Shit” Jaehwan tried to get up. Sanghyuk wouldn’t let him. Jaehwan wrapped his legs tightly around Sanghyuk’s waist, preventing any movement from the younger man. Jaehwan reached for his phone and cleared his throat. “H-hello” Sanghyuk’s struggling even felt really good. “Did I catch you at a bad time?” Hongbin’s father asked. He sounded upset. “No, Sir?” He put his hand on the mouthpiece, “Stop that” He whispered. “Stop fucking whoever it is and pay attention.” “Actually, sir, I made another guard. He’s my mate.” “Put me on speaker so you can both hear then.” The sound of the queen’s consort pacing the halls echoed over the speaker. “Ok” “Hongbin is on earth. Find him and befriend him. Do not tell him who you are or why you’re following him. You will be his family since we cannot be there.” “Yes sir.” Sanghyuk and Jaehwan said. Hongbin’s father hung up. “Well, that was a total boner killer. Shall we take a shower before we go find our prince?” 

**Four years ago**

Cha Hakyeon woke to a knock on the door. He was told to come quickly to the golden castle. “I’m here” He finally said as he ran into the main hall and skidded to a halt. “We have an important mission for you, Hakyeon. “You are to locate and prevent a sleeper from becoming active.” “But… how?” “The whys and hows are up to you.” His boss told him. “Best of luck.” He pulled a lever and Hakyeon dropped, he didn’t have any time to extend his wings and glide. He landed harshly on the ground below. It took a few months, but he managed to narrow it down to these five individuals who happened to have a vacancy in their house. Hongbin was the first person he met at the house and there was a tingle when they shook hands. Hongbin held on a little longer than he probably should have, but Hakyeon wasn’t uncomfortable. Because he was such a light sleeper, they arranged it so that Hakyeon would be staying in Hongbin’s room. Hakyeon was smitten immediately, but had to keep objective… For the mission. It took Hongbin a year to get up the nerve to ask Hakyeon to be his boyfriend. It took another six months for Hakyeon to finally give in and say yes after constantly avoiding the subject and flat out turning Hongbin down. It was another six months before Hakyeon allowed more than a few chaste kisses here and there.


	14. visit from the parents

And here they were with Jaehwan saying that he had a pretty good idea of what Hakyeon was this entire time.   
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Hongbin asked.  
“Your parents told us not to interfere in your relationship. They put you to sleep to drive home the fact that you two were going to fall in love no matter what and it had been a long time coming. You chose each other when you were children and even after all that time apart, apparently having forgotten something so important, you chose each other again.”  
“Yeah… We did.” Hongbin smiled softly.   
Hakyeon flailed and fell out of bed when the door to the room flew open, hitting the wall. Hongbin’s parents ran in with a wild expression on their faces.   
“Binnie, what happened?” His mother asked, holding his hand.  
Before Hongbin could answer, Hakyeon spoke up, “It- it’s my fault. I was r-”  
“There was an attempt on his life,” Hongbin interrupted, “I saved him.”   
Hongbin reached out and grabbed his hand with his free hand.   
“It seems there will be more if you don’t hurry up and make him your consort.” Hongbin’s mother said with a serious face.  
“If you hadn’t noticed, I’m in the hospital... “ He pointed at his stomach, “Gaping hole? Life threatening?” He shook his head in confusion, “No?”   
“The only way that could have happened is if you tried to go against the imprinting that you two have bestowed upon each other.” His mother frowned.   
“I’m sorry, it’s my fault.” Hakyeon said, “My purpose for being here… I was lied to and-”  
“You don’t have to explain anything, Hyung” Hongbin squeezed his hand, “It doesn’t matter. You’re here now.”  
“It does matter. It sounds to me as if someone was trying to go against our agreement.” Hongbin’s mother said unhappily. “Tell me from the beginning.”  
Hakyeon told the story from his point of view and without anyone noticing, he was gently pushing his energy toward his boyfriend. Hongbin had fallen asleep at some point during the story.   
“And then you two came in…” Hakyeon fell to the floor in a dead faint.   
“What happened?” His mother asked.  
“Well then, my love,” Hongbin’s father started to say as he picked up Hakyeon and put him on the bed to face Hongbin, “Then we came in and asked Binnie how he was doing.” He said with a cheeky grin. Hongbin’s mother rolled her eyes and they left the room, telling Hongbin’s guards that they were sleeping.   
As they walked out of the room and away from everyone, they heard Hongbin’s mother tell his father “I’m going to send someone out there to investigate. if there is something, we will squash the uprising.”


	15. separation anxiety

Hakyeon woke to Hongbin kissing the back of his neck over and over. His eyes fluttered open and it took a moment, but he noticed that they were back in their bedroom.  
"When did we get home?" Hakyeon asked.  
"I carried you home after you fainted." Hongbin replied.   
"But you're injured, you can't-" Hongbin shut him up by covering his mouth with a hand.   
"You healed me but almost killed yourself. I don't think I could live with myself if that happened. You've been out for nearly a week."  
"Explains why I'm so hungry." Hakyeon sighed and stretched his stiff muscles.   
Hongbin got to his feet and ran to the kitchen. "Hyung is hungry!" Hongbin said excitedly.   
Hakyeon smirked and slowly got to his feet. He smelled awful. He grabbed some clothes (including Hongbin’s large, comfy tank top that he liked wearing to bed) and a towel then went to take a shower.  
Hongbin came in with a tray of food, nearly dropping it when he saw the room was empty.   
“Hyung?” He sounded broken, “Hyung, where are you?” He asked before falling to his knees. It didn’t register that he had spilled scalding tea all over himself. He wailed loudly as he curled up on the floor, crying out for his boyfriend.  
“Hongbin. Hey.” Jaehwan sat the prince up into a sitting position, “What’s wrong?”  
“He’s gone again” Hongbin howled.  
“Hongbin… calm down” Taekwoon grabbed Hongbin’s cheeks and pinched them harshly.  
“Oooowwwww” He whined.  
“Nobody has left the house, we’ve been making sure of it.” He assured the prince.  
“Then where is he?” Hongbin asked.   
Before anyone could answer Hakyeon wandered in, toweling his hair dry. As soon as he moved the towel away from his face, he froze.  
“What’s going on?” He saw the tears that ran down Hongbin’s face and practically flew to his boyfriend, pushing the other two men out of the way. “Why are you crying, love?”  
“You were gone and I brought breakfast and I thought you left again and I burnt my arm~~~” He babbled against his boyfriend’s chest.  
“Aww poor thing. I’m not going anywhere.” He murmured.  
“Hakyeon. a word please.” Taekwoon said.   
“I’ll be just outside the door. I promise.” Hongbin looked bereft, but nodded anyway.

 

“You guys have to stop this. just… become his consort or not. This fear he has of you leaving again is just tearing him apart.” Taekwoon said softly.  
“What’s to stop me from leaving after I’ve become his consort?”  
“From what I have seen and through what I’ve read and experienced recently, his happiness and your happiness are dependent on each other.”  
Hakyeon looked confused.  
“If he makes you happy, then he will feel how happy you are and it will make him happy. If you leave and it makes him sad, you will feel how sad he is. No matter how far you go you will feel it. You will feel how much he loves you at any given moment. You will give each other strength. Really kinda sweet actually.” Taekwoon mumbled. “Nothing I would have ever expected from demons when I was a human.”  
“What do you mean when you were human?” Hakyeon asked, suddenly alarmed.  
“Just before you left, Hongbin said we were his guards.” Hakyeon nodded as his best friend explained, “Well, Jaehwan thought we’d be stronger if we became demons.” He smiled wistfully. “Sikkie took the change a little harder than I did”  
“Do you regret it?”  
“It means I’ll be with Wonsik for the rest of eternity… and I suppose you guys as well, seeing as I’m the prince’s guard now.” He rolled his eyes, “You need more guarding than he does, but we feel it too… When Kong’s unhappy. I think you really need to hurry up and decide.”  
“I told him yes… before I fainted.” He blushed.   
“Go in there and make him happy, what are you standing here talking to me for?” Taekwoon opened the door and pushed Hakyeon in. “Come on Jaehwan, give them their privacy.” Taekwoon said.”


	16. cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are two more stories in this series... if i don't decide to connect my story called fallen to this series too, but this is the last chapter of this one. i'll put up the other two soon

“Go get him tiger” Jaehwan said with a grin and closed the door behind himself.  
The two men stood there, staring at each other in silence. The longer time passed, the brighter pink Hakyeon’s face became  
“You ok, Hyung?” Hongbin smirked. Instead of an answer, Hakyeon lunged at Hongbin and sealed their lips together. Hongbin fell backward onto the bed with Hakyeon on top of him. Hongbin somehow managed to pull the older man’s shirt off, barely breaking apart to pull the fabric over his head. Hakyeon sat up and his arms covered his chest. Hongbin giggled.  
"We've seen each other topless countless times. Now isn't the time to be nervous." He pulled Hakyeon’s arms away and just looked. He took in the golden skin and the flat stomach. His hipbones stuck out more than they used to. “You haven’t been eating either…” He barely whispered.  
“I’ve been busy… Trying to forget the man I love more than anything.” His voice cracked and his face was starting to twist. His lower lip trembled slightly.  
Hongbin shook his head, “I don’t want to get into that right now.” He sighed, “Can we go back to normal for a little bit?”  
Hakyeon leaned forward, caging Hongbin’s head with his forearms and kissed his boyfriend softly. Hongbin’s hands slid up strong, sweatpants covered thighs and held tightly to Hakyeon’s sharp hips, squeezing.   
The older man hummed softly against Hongbin’s lips and in a bold move, he lowered his head to drag his teeth against Hongbin’s throat.   
Hongbin moaned quite loudly, his fangs becoming prominent. Hakyeon bit at the base of the demon’s neck, becoming bold, teasing slightly and pulling the skin before dragging his teeth down the pale expanse of skin again.   
Hongbin kept breathing out squeaky high pitched moans. Every graze of teeth on skin caused the prince to grab Hakyeon’s hips tighter and roll his hips harder. Hakyeon would let go of the skin to pant against Hongbin’s shoulder.  
Hakyeon pushed harshly against Hongbin’s chest and before the younger man could say anything, Hakyeon was pulling his sweatpants off, complaining that it was too tight and chafing his dick.   
“Well, in that case,” Hongbin took his clothes off as well, leaving him in only his underwear.  
This was when Hakyeon blushed from his chest to his roots. Hongbin scooped his boyfriend up and placed him onto the bed. He slunk down to the foot of the bed and looked up at Hakyeon.  
The older man fought not to close his spread legs or cover himself with his hands, so he gripped his sheets as tightly as he could without tearing them. His blush grew brighter and he shook with the effort of holding still. Hongbin took one of Hakyeon’s legs and lifted it so he could kiss his way up. occasionally Hakyeon felt the sharp drag of Hongbin’s fangs, but mostly it was the prince’s soft lips and sucking, open mouthed kisses.   
Hongbin scratched softly at the skin of the leg he wasn’t currently kissing before switching off and kissing the other leg.   
Hongbin had barely kissed past Hakyeon’s knee when the older man’s moans raised in volume.   
“Just from me kissing you, you sound like you’re going to lose it, what would happen if I did this?” Hongbin mused before biting down on Hakyeon’s inner thigh.  
“Oh my-” Hakyeon cried out loudly when Hongbin bit a little harder. His hands flew to Hongbin's hair when the younger man dragged his tongue farther up the long legs. He reached the apex of Hakyeon's thigh and sighed, a gust of hot air passing over his cock "Oh!"  
Hongbin smirked and chucked darkly before moving down to Hakyeon's other knee. The angel made a noise of confusion that turned into a desperate yelp when Hongbin sank his blunt teeth into Hakyeon's thigh again.  
"Do you think I've teased you enough?" Hongbin asked.  
Hakyeon didn't trust himself to speak so he nodded rapidly.  
Hongbin licked a stripe from the base to the tip of Hakyeon's cock. He wrapped his delicate fingers around the middle before looking wide eyed at his lover. "You are positively dripping" He said brightly before dragging the flat of his tongue against the head.   
Hakyeon arched and moaned, jerky, shaking movements, frail and broken noises. Hongbin maintained eye contact as he darted his tongue out to lap at the slit.  
"Oh god!" Hakyeon yelped.  
Hongbin grunted when Hakyeon clenched his fingers in his hair as he slowly wrapped his lips around the crown and sucked him in.   
The noise shot through Hakyeon, making his toes curl. Hongbin continued humming as he bobbed his head. Hakyeon kept babbling and crying out louder and louder.  
“Bin! Oh god! Too much! Gonna die! You’re gonna kill me…” One of his legs wouldn't stop twitching.  
Hongbin pulled away just long enough to say “Relax, just let it happen.” And went back to bobbing his head. One of his hands drifted to graze Hakyeon’s entrance. The older man let out a startled squeak before sitting up and screeching Hongbin’s name.   
Hongbin brought his head all the way down and sucked one last time. As he came, his wings ripped out of his back, significantly less pristine and white than they were the last time Hongbin had seen them.   
Hakyeon lay on his back, panting and occasionally jerking whenever Hongbin made another lazy pass with his tongue. His eyes were wide as he stared at the ceiling.   
Hongbin scooted up and traced Hakyeon's jaw with his finger to turn his head. “Are you alright?” He asked.  
Hakyeon whimpered quietly.  
“Is that a good noise or bad?” Again, Hakyeon just whimpered. Hongbin pressed his lips against Hakyeon's and at first it seemed as if he was just letting Hongbin kiss him. Very slowly, Hakyeon started to kiss back. His kisses becoming more and more bold.  
Hakyeon's skin was feverish and Hongbin hissed at the temperature difference.   
The angel backed up, running his hands softly up and down Hongbin's sides.  
"How... Do I make you feel as good?" Hakyeon asked timorously.   
"You're acting like I'm done making you feel good" Hongbin purred before pulling his lover down for a kiss by the back of his neck.   
Hakyeon's wings trembled slightly as Hongbin's fingers danced down his back, grazing the base where the feathers grew and continuing lower to firmly grasp his ass.  
Hakyeon gasped against Hongbin's lips when the demon started to knead the globes of flesh.   
He chuckled then groaned when Hakyeon started to rock frantically against him.  
"Hard again?" Hongbin asked.  
"Nngh- uh huh" Hakyeon groaned. His eyes were squeezed tight.  
"Do you want to come again?" Hongbin painted into his ear. Hakyeon nodded. Hongbin kissed his cheek. "Can I fuck you?" He asked. Hakyeon nodded again. He clutched Hongbin's shoulders when the demon teased Hakyeon's entrance with a finger. "Say it"  
"y-Yes..." There was a long pause "f- f- Fuck me" Hongbin gasped, never hearing his boyfriend swear before.   
Hongbin grinned. It was broad and showed off both of his dimples. Then he pushed Hakyeon off of himself, leaving the older man confused as the demon rummaged through a drawer.  
"Say it again" Hongbin said once he found what he needed.  
"What?" Hakyeon looked nervous.   
"Tell me what you want from me" He said as he pulled his boxers off. Hakyeon stared at Hongbin. He was completely naked and waiting for a reply.  
"W-where is that supposed to fit?" Hongbin chuckled as he brought one knee onto the bed.   
"It's not going anywhere if you don't tell me what you want." Hongbin smirked.  
"Inside me... I want you inside me." He flushed a pretty pink "Make me c-come... I want you to feel good too..." His wings wrapped around himself in embarrassment. Really, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking for. Half of what came out of his mouth was what he could hear Jaehwan and Sanghyuk tell each other through the ceiling.  
Hongbin took the opportunity to lick along his lover's back between the trembling wings. Hakyeon let out a large huff of air as he arched his back.  
"There you are" Hongbin smiled when he could see his lover again. He pushed Hakyeon to his back, kissing his lips, his chin, his throat and down his chest. "Ready?" Hakyeon nodded nervously. "If you tell me to stop I will" He nodded again.  
Hakyeon watched closely as Hongbin poured a pink liquid on his fingers.  
"What's that?" He asked.  
"Lube" Hongbin said, nudging Hakyeon's legs apart. "It will be less uncomfortable for you this way"  
He traced up and down from tailbone to perineum and back before murmuring "Relax" against the inside of Hakyeon's knee.   
The angel leaned his head back against the pillows and groaned as Hongbin started to press his finger past the ring of muscles.   
This was different. It was far from unpleasant and Hakyeon let Hongbin know with a tiny, pleased hum.  
"Is it ok?"  
"I like it, keep going." He spoke quietly as Hongbin pressed his finger in all the way and pulled it out almost completely. "Faster?" Hakyeon requested. Hongbin obliged. "Oh..." Hakyeon didn't know what else to ask for.  
"Another finger?" Hongbin asked and Hakyeon nodded. Soon they had a rhythm where Hongbin's fingers were in and Hakyeon's hips practically flew off the bed.  
"More!" Hakyeon cried out and Hongbin paused long enough to slip in another digit and drizzle more lube between his fingers. The cold sensation made Hakyeon whimper. "Binnie... Gonna- ah" Hongbin pulled out his fingers and looked down at his gaping entrance.  
"Touch yourself."  
"What?" He lifted his head off the pillows and looked at Hongbin with wide eyes.  
"I want you to learn what you like. Touch yourself" He said, grazing the trembling muscles with a finger making Hakyeon whine. "It would be so hot to watch you wrap your hand around your cock while you ride my fingers." Hongbin sighed happily at the thought and Hakyeon nervously wrapped his fingers around the shaft. He pulled tentatively, not entirely sure if he was going to like it. Once he reached the head he gave a little squeeze and his hips bucked. He mewled as he palmed the head for a few moments then remembered how it felt when Hongbin ran his tongue through the slit.  
He used his finger to mimic the motion and panted loudly.  
"Oh! Yes yes yes yes" Hakyeon chanted as Hongbin pressed his fingers back in.  
"You want it fast or slow?"  
"Fast" Hakyeon gasped. Hongbin drizzled a bit of the lube down Hakyeon's cock and over his own fingers before pistoning his fingers in and out as fast as he could.  
Hakyeon dug his heels into the bed as he lifted his hips and tried to match the pace with his hand.   
Hongbin curled his fingers and Hakyeon bucked up, his legs spread impossibly far and his hand slowed just as he came.  
"Wait! Slow!" Hakyeon said.  
Hongbin bent to kiss Hakyeon before dipping to lick his stomach clean.  
"We can either stop here or I can grab you a glass of water and keep going."  
"There's more?" He panted. Hongbin nodded. "Don't think I can move, but water sounds amazing" Hakyeon panted, letting his leg flop to the side. Hongbin looked down and couldn't help himself. He lunged and buried his face between Hakyeon's legs, licking everything that had strawberry flavoured lube on it. The angel wailed at the sensation of Hongbin lapping at his sensitive skin and pressed him closer before realising what he was doing.  
"Hyung, I need you so badly" He lifted his head. His chin was shining with saliva and lube.  
"Fuck me" Hakyeon drawled, pulling Hongbin up to kiss him.  
Hongbin lay on his back and handed Hakyeon the small bottle. "Make me slick and ride me." Hongbin's voice lowered in pitch as he spoke and Hakyeon felt compelled to obey.   
The angel knelt between the demon's legs and grabbed the shaft gently. He looked at Hongbin before nervously sticking his tongue out to taste the precum.   
He decided he liked the taste and Hongbin moaned as Hakyeon delicately licked and sucked at the head to get more.  
"Hyung... You're teasing" He whined as he fought the urge to buck up into those beautiful lips.  
Hakyeon pulled away, licking his lips, savouring the taste.   
The click of the bottle and the cold liquid against his skin made him stop focusing on those beautiful lips and start paying attention to the broad fingers currently stroking him.  
"Do you think it's enough?" Hakyeon asked.  
"If it's not, you can always add more" He said breathily.  
"I'll try then..." Hakyeon crawled up and positioned Hongbin's cock. The demon grabbed his hips tightly and warned him, quite sternly, to go slowly.  
Hakyeon didn't listen, but instead of sinking all the way down in one go, just as the head had passed the ring of muscles, Hakyeon started to rock his hips. He rotated them, slowly as the muscles stretched, rising up and lowering, making tiny, pleased mewls every time their hips drew closer.  
Once their hips pressed together, Hakyeon had leaned forward to kiss Hongbin.  
"This is hard work" he panted.  
"You're not hurting?"   
"No," He panted, “This is- incredible.” He grinned that bright, beautiful smile down at Hongbin and rocked his hips a little.   
Immediately, Hongbin grabbed Hakyeon's hips and pulled them together harder before snapping his hips up and nearly knocking Hakyeon off.  
"Ah! Fuck! Yes!" Hakyeon shrieked. "So good" He drawled.  
Hongbin pushed Hakyeon off of himself and the angel looked confused again.  
"Hands and knees. Now." Hongbin snarled, his eyes were glowing. Hakyeon did as he was told. "You have such a filthy mouth, love. It wouldn't do for the rest of the house to hear you… would it?" He purred as he pushed in and started a rapid tempo. Soon the slapping of skin on skin echoed around the room and Hakyeon fell forward onto the pillow. It did a really poor job at muffling his screams and shouts.   
Hongbin angled his hips a little differently and Hakyeon yowled before pressing back against his lover.   
His toes dug into the mattress and he rocked his hips in time with Hongbin’s trying to achieve that feeling again. Hakyeon gulped loud breaths of air with every thrust as he dropped to his elbows.   
“Fuck” Hakyeon drawled into the pillow. He was chanting something unintelligible into the bedding.   
Hongbin slowed down and wrapped his arms around Hakyeon’s ribs while snapping his hips forward to a rhythm only he could hear. Hakyeon would have complained, but Hongbin started mouthing at the base of one of his wings.   
Hakyeon cried out at every snap of Hongbin’s hips against his.   
“Bin! I- can’t… If you keep that up-” Hongbin changed angles, “Shit! Don’t stop- NEVER STOP” He shouted.   
Hakyeon shrieked when Hongbin wrapped his fingers around his cock, snapped his hips faster and traced every vertebra in Hakyeon’s spine that he could reach with his lips.  
Hakyeon’s wings started to tremble and Hongbin leaned back, gripping Hakyeon’s hips and snap forward once more.   
“No! why are you stopping?” Hakyeon whined as Hongbin pulled back.  
“I want to kiss you properly when we come, love.” Hongbin replied as he rolled his lover to his back.  
The now silver wings lay flat against bed as Hongbin looked down with a soft grin.   
The angel’s wings matched his hair, Hongbin noticed as Hakyeon lay there, spread open for him with a heaving chest and half lidded eyes.  
Hongbin slotted himself between the other man’s legs and leaned forward to whisper against his lips “I love you so much.”  
Hakyeon moaned softly as Hongbin pushed in again and replied with an “I love you back.”  
Hongbin’s hands slid from Hakyeon’s hips to his knees, and he held them up to fit against his sides. He rolled his hips slowly but deliberately into his lover who rolled his own hips in time, letting him in deeper.   
Some time later, Hakyeon wrapped his arms around Hongbin’s shoulders. “Bin… close”.  
Hongbin nodded, barely able to do anything that involved higher brain functions like speaking.   
Without being prompted, Hakyeon grabbed himself and started stroking. Hongbin kissed him softly, but as soon as he felt his lover’s muscles start to twitch around him, he brought his lips to Hakyeon’s shoulder and pushed the angel to do the same  
Just as they came, instinct took over and they bit each other. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a bruise.  
Hongbin kissed at the skin, soothing it and kissing up to Hakyeon’s lips. He pulled away to look Hakyeon in the eyes. They looked like liquid silver, the colour ebbing and flowing throughout his irises.   
“How do you feel?” He asked.  
“I thought I’d feel noticeably different. But I don’t… I feel- I can feel how much you love me.” He grinned. “I know you know how much I love you too… but I don’t really feel different.”

Outside the room, Jaehwan tangled his fingers with Sanghyuk's as Taekwoon and Wonsik grabbed each other's hands as well.  
There was a tiny, relieved smile on their faces until they heard what sounded like the newly mated couple getting ready to leave the room.   
They scrambled to get refreshments before the other two would notice that they had been standing outside cheering them on the whole time.  
There was a ding in the kitchen and Taekwoon ran off to quickly decorate the cake that he was baking. The prince and his consort shambled out of the bedroom, across the hall and into the bathroom.  
“Oh good, we should have some time” Jaehwan grinned as he helped set things up.

After a conspicuously long time later, Hakyeon and Hongbin emerged from their shower. Their lips were pink and kiss swollen and they were still glowing. The others were waiting for them in the living room.   
As soon as they stepped in, Wonsik and Sanghyuk threw streamers and Taekwoon held up a cake.

Hakyeon's face went beet red when he read the writing

**Congratulations on the sex**


End file.
